breakingdawnwikixfandomcom-20200214-history
Tia
Tia is a vampire member of the Egyptian Coven. Her mate is Benjamin and they helped witness for the Cullens in the Renesmee crisis. Biography Early life Tia came from a very large family with many children. Her mother was overwhelmed and financially distraught, and so started placing her children into the care of her second cousin (Benjamin's great uncle) when she could not feed them. Tia was 5 years old when she was given up. She had a good singing voice and nimble fingers, so her uncle kept her with him. When she was 7 she met Benjamin, and although he was 3 years older than her, they became close friends. She was the first person who Benjamin confided in about his power to control fire, and she suggested him to show it to their uncle so he wouldn't sell either of them away. As the years passed, their relationship became closer than friendship, and they secretly saved up their money to someday run away together. When Benjamin disappeared and her uncle died, Tia was devastated. Since everyone believed that he had died after finding their uncle's body, she went back to her mother and used the money that she and Benjamin had saved up to help her family, and subsequently continued to perform and steal for a living. A few years later, Tia's mother was offered a dowry for the girl, which she accepted. She was married to a clerk for a shipping company in Suez. Her circumstances were better than at home, and she was happier. However, she did not love her husband. Her love for Benjamin never faded. Benjamin sought her out all the way to Suez. When she saw him in her house's garden, she didn't question for a second that she would be leaving with him. Though she was unprepared for his changed appearance or revelations, none of it made a difference. When she realized that she couldn't effectively stay with him as a human, she was willing to become a vampire. Tia never embraced Amun or Kebi as fully as Benjamin had. She could see that, like their uncle, Amun was interested in Benjamin's power. But as long as his goal was to keep him safe, she was willing to stay with his coven. ''Breaking Dawn'' Tia goes with her coven to see the Cullen family after being prompted by Carlisle and Esme, and agrees with Benjamin to help them testify against the Volturi's accusation. Tia remains with the Cullens and their allies after Amun and his mate Kebi left before the end of confrontation with the Volturi, and is quick to follow afterwards. Physical appearance She is described as having an olive tone of skin and midnight-colored hair. According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, she has a beautiful singing voice that kept her with her uncle, and nimble fingers. Personality She is described as a quiet and very intelligent woman, with great insight in what she says. Also, like Benjamin, she has a strong belief in right and wrong. Relationships Benjamin Benjamin is Tia's mate in the Egyptian coven. They have been in love with each other since before they became vampires. When Benjamin first told him that he had become a vampire, she realized that she couldn't effectively stay with him as a human, and chose to become a vampire herself. In Breaking Dawn, when Benjamin chooses to stay and help the Cullens, Tia chooses to stay of her own free will, partly because she wants to stay with Benjamin, but also because of her belief in right and wrong. Like most mates after the confrontation, Tia and Benjamin embrace each other for their victory and then depart to find Amun and Kebi. Film portrayal ]] Actress Angela Sarafyan will be portraying the role of Tia in the upcoming Breaking Dawn - Part 2. In an interview with Access Hollywood's "Dish of Salt", Sarafyan discussed how she connected with her character, shared ideas with Stephenie Meyer, and enjoyed hanging out with the rest of the cast. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part II''